One Wild Night in Vegas
by jamesbuffett
Summary: How did we wind up here? Why does my head feel like it's in a vice? Why did I wake up half naked in the same bed as Ember? What in the world is going on? Poor Danny. Hopefully with Ember, Kitty, Johnny, and Tucker he can answer these questions. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I sort of did this on a whim. We'll see if it goes anywhere. I do not own Danny, Ember, Kitty, Johnny, or Tucker. Just a small warning this chapter contains swearing, alcohol use, and sexual innuendos. In this story Danny is eighteen… So yeah. Hope you all enjoy it.**

One Wild Night in Vegas: Chapter One

"Ohhh…" Danny groaned from under the silk covers. Why did his head hurt so much? His eyes opened slowly but closed quickly as the light from the next room hit his retinas. "Ahhh. Damn it." A headache pounded against his temples as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

Both of his feet set down on the cold tile floor. Suddenly his brain made a connection. "Tile floor?... Silk sheets?... This isn't my room." However his stray thoughts were soon drowned out as his stomach attempted to flip up his throat. Covering his mouth he stumbled into what he assumed was the bathroom. Fortunately he was right and ended up falling onto the rim of a porcelain toilet just in time.

After several minutes of forceful vomiting he wiped his mouth and stood up to flush. The taste of old hot dog water swam in his mouth making him gag a bit but this time he was able to keep the contents of his stomach down.

He stumbled over to the mirror. Finally getting a look at himself he recoiled in surprise. "What the?... Oh god…" He was in human form and shirtless. In fact the only thing he was wearing was a pair of dark blue boxers. His right eye was a deep shade of purple. It was obviously a black eye but for the life of him he couldn't remember how he got it. His hair was askew and his face felt gritty from sweat.

He turned the handle of the faucet and cool water spewed out. One of his hands rose up and held his head at the noise. "Oh wow that water's loud." He mumbled. His other hand fumbled for a washcloth and after a few attempts to grab one finally got a white fluffy one in his grasp. He placed it under the water and proceeded to wipe his face off with it. As he lowered the cloth from his face, his eyes widened once again. A bright red spot was on his left bicep. Danny slowly turned and was shocked to see a tattoo in the shape of a bright red heart. Music notes and stars circled it with the initials D & E in the center.

"E?" Danny thought out loud. Who did he know with a name that began with E? He shook his head and looked down. This new view offered another surprise. On his left hand, placed very tightly on his ring finger was a ring made of bronze inlaid with an onyx skull. Danny gripped the ring and attempted to pull it off. He growled as the tiny ring resisted his tug. Tenaciously the ghost boy stretched his foot up to his left hand and used both limbs simultaneously trying to get it off.

Unfortunately his balance tipped as he stood on one foot. His arms flailed wildly as he fell out of the bathroom and straight into the side of the bed, smacking the mattress back. Suddenly he heard a loud yelp and a thump. Danny stood slowly and looked over the mattress at the source of the sound. A low moaning came up as a large bundle of sheets stirred on the floor. A girl just about Danny's age stood slowly facing away from him. She was wearing nothing more than a black bra and panties. A slight blush came over his face as he realized that he not only knew this girl but five minutes ago they had been sharing the same bed.

"Ow… My freaking head." She said clutching her forehead.

"E… Ember?" Danny asked in complete shock.

The rocker girl stiffened and turned towards the new voice. "D… Dipstick?"

They stared at each other for almost a full minute with wide eyes and mouths hanging open. Finally the two teens said the same thing at the same time. "Oh… My… God!"

Ember quickly looked around and grabbed the sheets she had been tangled in before. Covering herself up with a deep blush coming over her face. "What the hell are you doing in my room you pervert!"

"Hey I don't know if you've noticed but this isn't your room! And it's not mine either! Hell I don't even know where we are!" Danny yelled back as he scrambled to pick up a discarded pair of black dress pants to put on.

"And why are you naked!" She said looking at him as though he were something incredibly disgusting.

"Why are you!" Danny retorted. For once in her after-life Ember tried very hard to cover her body up. "Look all I know is I woke up here and accidentally bumped into the bed waking you up!"

"So we shared a bed!" Ember asked frantically. Danny was staring at the floor. "Uhh… Dipstick?"

He kneeled down with a shaky hand and picked up a small, torn, square wrapper. He lifted it up slowly so it was in both of their views. The white lettering on the wrapper said Trojan on the front. The two teens stared at the wrapper, then at each other, then back at the wrapper, and once more at each other. They scanned the room seeing several more of the same plastic squares littered around the floor. Their gaze came back to rest on one another. Danny tried to say something but his mouth was only able to produce a feeble. "Uhh…"

Ember on the other hand was more than capable of expressing herself. "OUT! GET OUT NOW!" She screeched pushing Danny out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Danny stared at the door and thought. "Did I?... And Ember… But we… Oh my god." He shook his head at the thought. Although he couldn't remember anything happening in between them it seemed like a very likely possibility at this point. He turned and walked out into the living room but tripped over what appeared to be a bundle of blankets on the carpet. As he landed the bundle sat up and groaned.

"Alright who turned on the lights?" Johnny thirteen asked as the blankets slid off his head. Kitty groaned and sat up next to him.

"Johnny? Kitty?" Danny asked looking at them.

"Danny?" Kitty asked as he nodded at her.

Johnny turned to face the teen fully expecting an assault. "Shadow. At-hic-Attack." He commanded through a small hiccup. His bad luck shadow flew out in front of Danny and materialized just long enough to take a swipe at the ghost boy. He missed and the momentum spun it around, causing it to fall to the floor in a faint.

"Wow. That was intimidating." Danny said as he stepped over the shadow and towards the kitchenette for a glass of water.

Johnny stood shakily and asked. "Uhh aren't you gonna… you know attack us?"

"Maybe later." Danny replied sarcastically. "Oh geez I didn't know my head could hurt this much."

Kitty stood next to Johnny wrapping the blanket around herself to keep her apparently nude form covered. "How much did we drink last night?" She asked.

Johnny pointed down a spare hallway where several large, empty alcohol bottles were set up in a bowling pin pattern. "My guess is, way too much."

A red beret wearing figure sat up quickly from the sofa. "It's a trap!" Tucker yelled out loud, waking up from his dream. Stray cans fell from on top of him and hit the floor with a clatter. The three other occupants groaned and held their heads as the sound pounded into their skulls.

"Softly Tucker, softly." Danny said walking towards his best friend, happy to see a familiar face.

"Danny? Where are we?" Tucker asked searching for his glasses.

"I was kind of hoping you would know." Danny admitted.

"So wait. None of you know where we are or how we got here?" Johnny asked as his shadow stirred quietly on the floor next to him.

They both shook their heads. "Well where ever we are, I just hope I'm not the one paying for it." Tucker said looking around. This caused the others to look around curiously as well. They were in a large living room which had several doors leading to different rooms. It was nicely laid out with a large sofa, plasma T.V. which was currently hanging lopsided on the wall, and a bar/kitchen behind them.

Danny looked to the right and saw a row of large curtains. He walked over to them and pulled them apart, gasping at what he saw. "Hey guys. You probably want to take a look at this."

The two ghosts and Tucker walked up behind him. "Woah." They all said in unison. A huge sprawling city laid out before them. The bright sun slowly came up from the east causing the windows of the skyscrapers to shimmer a glinting yellow. Desert surrounded the outskirts of the concrete buildings. Neon lights, which at the moment were turned off, remained attached to the different archways and signs on the street below.

The group remained silent for a while before Danny finally spoke up. "Correct me if I'm wrong but… I think we woke up in Las Vegas."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well hey I'm getting some great feedback on this thing so here comes chapter two! I do not own Danny, Ember, Johnny, Kitty, Tucker, or Sam. I also do not own the three songs at the end. They belong to Jeremiah, 50 Cent, and Jimmy Buffett. In that order. Without any further ado about anything, here is chapter two. Enjoy!**

One Wild Night in Vegas: Chapter Two

"Woah woah woah. How the hell did we wind up in Vegas?" Johnny asked backing up from the tall windows.

"Well stranger things have happened." Tucker remarked. "Especially to us."

"Oh my goodness! I've always wanted to come here!" Kitty said smiling happily.

Danny massaged his forehead with his thumb and pointer finger before turning back toward the others. "Alright look. I don't know how we got here and quite frankly I don't care. I say we TRY to figure out what happened to us last night, and if we can't in a few hours, then we go back to Amity."

"Now hang on just a second punk who put you in charge here?" Johnny asked poking Danny once in the chest.

Danny's eyes glowed green for an instant but his head hurt too much to argue. "Alright then Thirteen. What do YOU think we should do?" He said with obvious cynicism in his voice.

"…Uhh…" The biker said as his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Wow. I was wrong to doubt you Johnny. That plan was absolutely stunning." Danny said brushing by the ghost as his head shook side to side in frustration.

As Kitty patted Johnny on the shoulder Tucker watched his friend walk away. "Where are you going dude?"

"I'm going to get my clothes back from Ember." He replied dully.

Kitty looked up. "Ember's here too?"

"Yep. I woke up in the same bed as her." Danny said not fully considering what he was saying.

"WHAT!" The other three occupants said in unison.

They all stared at the halfa as he paused just outside the bedroom door and groaned. "Crap."

"You… and Ember?... Dude… That is AWESOME!" Tucker said laughing.

"Not helpful Tucker." Danny said growling at his friend.

"Huh. I didn't think you had it in you kid." Johnny said as though he were actually impressed by the feat. "Of course it's not like it would really be that hard to do. OW! Kitty!"

Kitty had smacked him in the back of the head and said crossly. "Don't you dare talk about my friend that way!"

"Ok ok babe I'm sorry." He said shielding himself from any other possible blows.

"Now hold on. I don't remember anything from last night and neither does she. We might not have had sex." Danny said attempting to hold onto a sliver of hope that it was the truth.

Johnny smirked and said. "Well hey I can tell you whether you two did the nasty or not. Did you wake up sweaty?"

"Well yes but…" Danny said before being cut off.

"Were you and Ember naked when you woke up?" Johnny asked.

"Just about." He replied nervously as his cheeks blushed a little. The image of Ember in her underwear popped back into his mind.

"And were there any condom wrappers in the trash?" The biker asked.

"Not in the trash…" Danny mumbled.

"Yep. It's official. You guys did the nasty." He said smugly.

"Please stop calling it that." Danny said as he turned to go back into the bedroom.

"Wait! You can't go in there!" Kitty said as she rushed forward to grab his wrist and stop him.

"Why not?" He asked feeling more than a little exasperated.

"One, because Ember isn't a morning person at the best of times and two, because if what you are telling us is true and she doesn't remember last night, then waking up next to a sweaty half naked you would place you right at the top of her shit list." Kitty explained. All the while she stared into Danny's eyes in an effort to emphasize her point.

"Thanks for the warning Kitty but the way I see it the worst she can do to me is kill me, which at this point, with this headache, doesn't sound like that bad of a deal. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go risk my life for a shirt and a pair of shoes." Danny replied pulling out of her grasp and walking into the bedroom.

"He's a dead man." Johnny remarked once the door closed.

(The Bedroom)

Danny cautiously walked inside once again taking in his surroundings. The bed remained askew and unmade. The lamps that were previously on the bedside tables lay broken on the floor. Danny stepped forward but he stepped on something that crinkled under his weight. He reached down and peeled it off his foot but then dropped it almost immediately after he saw what it was. The empty condom wrapper fell back to the floor. Danny looked around counting the spent wrappers. "One two three four… five six, good god just how many times did we do it?"

He shook his head and found a pair of black dress shoes with black socks close by them. Danny sat on the edge of the bed and put them on his feet. They felt surprisingly new and a little itchy.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and with a cloud of steam Ember stepped out into the bedroom, dripping wet, with a white fluffy towel wrapped around her chest. Luckily for Danny her eyes were covered with another towel, which she was currently using to dry her face off.

This gave Danny enough time to turn invisible so she wouldn't notice him and get a notion to re-align his jaw. Ember walked forward humming a tune and Danny had to hover backwards to avoid her.

"Oh man. Could this get any worse?" He thought. It was at that time that Ember decided to drop the towel from around herself. "Of course." Danny thought as he couldn't help but stare at the girl. He was surprised to see the same tattoo on her right arm as the one that was on his left.

She slowly dressed herself stopping only occasionally to look at an article of clothing strangely before shrugging and putting it on. Her clothes looked new as well and consisted of a black mini skirt, white spaghetti strap top, a black jacket, and a pair of calf high black leather boots. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled a little murmuring. "Not bad. Not bad at all." Her expression quickly changed from pleased to sick as the alcohol from last night finally caught up to her. She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Danny sighed with relief and turned visible once again. After a few seconds of searching he found a white t-shirt and a black button up dress shirt. He threw them both on buttoning the black one up to the second button. The halfa debated leaving the sleeves down before deciding to roll them up to his elbows.

Without any warning the bathroom door opened again and Ember stepped out. She saw Danny and frowned. "I thought I told you to get out."

"I needed my clothes." He replied simply.

"Whatever." She snorted as she picked up her guitar from the corner of the room. "So… any idea where we are?"

"Las Vegas." Danny said turning towards her.

"No seriously, where are we?" Ember asked not understanding that he wasn't joking.

"Las. Vegas. Nevada." He said enunciating.

"Wait. Really? How the hell did we get here?" She asked.

"I swear, if anybody else asks me that I'm going to lose it. Look. I don't know. I can't remember a damn thing from last night and possibly the night before. So please don't ask me any more questions." Danny said tiredly.

"Anybody else?" Ember said confused.

"Kitty, Johnny, and Tucker are here as well." Danny said with a sigh.

"What about that girlfriend of yours? You know. The Goth chick." She asked.

"She's not my girlfriend. And I haven't seen her yet." He replied with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

There was a few seconds of silence before Danny said. "Look Ember. About the whole… us sleeping together thing..."

"Dipstick, I REALLY don't want to talk about this right now." She said looking away awkwardly.

Danny nodded with relief. He honestly hadn't wanted to talk about it right then either. The two of them walked out into the living room where apparently Johnny and Kitty had found their clothes and re-dressed.

"Hey Ember." Her friend said smiling a little.

"Hey Kitty. Say you don't happen to remember anything from last night do you?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope. It's like one big blank slate." Kitty replied.

"Where's Tucker?" Danny asked looking around for his friend.

"He went to look through the rooms. See if we missed anything." Kitty said.

"Or anyone. This place is huge. It wouldn't surprise me if we had a few other people here." Johnny remarked.

"So none of you remember anything?" Ember asked.

All three occupants shook their heads as Tucker walked in behind them. "Man. This is just like the hangover."

Danny stared at Tucker for a second before nodding a little. "Now that you mention it we aren't that far off base from the movie. Except we aren't missing anyone."

"I wouldn't say that Danny." Tucker said as he pulled a black leather boot out from behind his back.

"Oh you have to be kidding me." The halfa said taking the boot and examining it. "Yep. It's Sam's alright." He looked back up at Tucker. "And she wasn't anywhere in here?"

Tucker shook his head. "I looked in all the rooms."

"You don't think…" Danny began to say gesturing towards the roof.

"Hey it's worth a shot." Tucker remarked.

Danny grabbed a hold of Tucker's wrist and floated through the ceiling, turning them both intangible as they went.

"Hey wait! We should really stick…" Kitty said just as they floated away. "Together…"

"Just forget them babe." Johnny said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah Kitty. We're in Vegas so why don't we enjoy ourselves a bit. Let's go get some breakfast and figure out what we are going to do today. Alright?" Ember suggested.

She nodded and the three ghosts headed downstairs, using the elevator so they didn't arouse any suspicions.

(Ten Minutes Later: Hotel Dining Area)

Danny and Tucker came off the elevator looking disappointed. Not only was Sam not on the roof but now they had to search for three potentially harmful ghosts. They weren't at the card tables, or the slot machines, or the pool area. They finally made it to the dining room which aside from being very large and plush was also very empty. The only people there were an elderly couple at a middle table and three very familiar looking teenagers in a corner booth.

Danny fumed silently to himself and stalked towards their table. "Well. Glad to see you are all enjoying yourselves." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"What? We were hungry." Johnny said lifting a bite of pancakes to his mouth.

"You're ghosts. You don't need to eat." Danny said tiredly.

"There's a big difference between need and want Baby pop." Ember replied. Just as Danny was opening his mouth to argue, Ember stuffed a syrupy bite of buttermilk pancakes into his jaws. He chewed a few times then sighed and sat down, defeated. Tucker on the other hand gave in a long time ago, and was currently halfway through a stack of blueberry.

"So did you find your girlfriend?" Johnny asked casually.

"She's not my girlfriend. And no. I didn't." Danny said through a muffled bite.

"Well where do you think she got off to?" Kitty asked.

"No clue. I guess I'm gonna have to look for her by re-tracing our steps." He explained.

"But you don't even know where to start." Ember said. "I mean this is a big city. She could be anywhere."

"Actually. We may be able to figure out where to start looking. Everybody empty your pockets." Tucker said as he dug inside his own.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Because where ever we went last night, we must have picked up a few things along the way. Like tickets, poker chips, receipts, or whatever." He explained.

Upon hearing his reasoning, the four others reached inside all of their pockets pulling out the odds and ends they had undoubtedly stuffed in there from last night.

"Let's see. I have two quarters, a receipt from Mc Donald's and fuzz." Johnny said.

Kitty looked in all her jacket pockets before pulling out a laminated card with a cloth lanyard attached to it. "It looks like I have a backstage pass to… *gasp* Criss Angel! Oh my god that is so awesome!" Johnny sulked a bit at her excitement.

"Does it say for when?" Danny asked.

"It looks like it's good for last night and tonight." Kitty said turning it over and over again in her hands.

"Well that does sound like a Sam kind of place." Tucker remarked. "I have… a camera?" He said looking at it carefully.

"Does it work?" Danny asked.

Tucker tried to turn it on but the red battery light came on instead. "Nope. Outta juice."

Ember found two receipts. One for a local tattoo parlor with two charges on it, and the other for their hotel. "Two thousand dollars? Damn." She said with a hint of surprise.

"Two thousand!" Danny said shocked.

"Aw relax dipstick. You don't become an internationally famous singer without making a few bucks. So what's in yours?" She asked as she casually stuffed the receipts back in her jacket.

Danny pulled out a valet ticket, a fighting gym card, and a clipped wad of cash which turned out to be eight hundred dollars. "Damn Danny. Where'd you get that from?" Tucker asked as he counted the bills carefully.

"Good question. But I'm not gonna argue with it. Well I guess the best place to start looking would be Criss Angels show. We should go." Danny said as he stood up.

Ember barked out a laugh. "Yeah right. What's this we shit? I'm not gonna help you look for your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, and yes you are. You're as far into this as I am." Danny retorted.

"True. But unlike you I really don't care what happened last night." She said back.

"Oh come on Ember. Aren't you even a little curious?" Kitty asked her friend.

"Not in the slightest." She said. "Anyway, why are you?"

"I prefer to remember what happened the night before." She said. "Besides. Johnny doesn't have his bike key, which means that's missing as well." Johnny choked on some orange juice as he realized she was right. "And to be honest, Danny's probably the best chance we have of finding it."

"Wait. You'd rather hang out with him than me? He's our enemy!" Ember said sitting up.

"Oh come on. He's never done anything that bad to us." Kitty retorted.

"Yeah. Other then stuffing us into that tight ass thermos and tossing us back into the ghost zone!" Ember argued.

"Unless I'm mistaken that isn't the only thing Danny stuffed into that tight ass." Johnny murmured to Tucker. They both burst out laughing. Danny's and Ember's faces both went blood red, but for completely different reasons.

Danny blushed furiously at the statement while Ember looked like she was just about ready to blow her top. "Alright." She said through gritted teeth. "If it means proving that the dipstick and I never had sex then I'll go with you. And Thirteen." She pointed at the biker ghost then did a severing motion across her throat. He got the message and quickly stopped laughing.

The group got up and walked outside to search for a taxi or a bus when one of the valets walked up to Tucker. "Ah mister senator. I trust you had a nice stay here at Caesar's Palace."

"Uhh… Yeah." Tucker said looking at Danny and shrugging.

"Ah good. If you'll wait right here I'll be back with your car." The young man said before running off into the parking lot.

"What the hell was that about?" Johnny asked.

"I guess I'm a Senator..." Tucker's eyes went wide as their car pulled up. "Who apparently drives a Hummer."

The group stared wide eyed at the vehicle. It was a deep and shiny black with bright silver rims. "Here you are Senator." The valet said with a big smile as he climbed out and handed Tucker the keys. "I hope you have a great rest of the day here."

"Uhh… Thanks." Tucker said as they all piled into the vehicle. Danny, who had to walk around the back to get in, got a look at the lisence plate. "Hey Tuck. Do we know anybody named Chuck?"

"I don't think so. Why?" Tucker responded.

"Well the plate on the back says CHUCKS." Danny said as he inadvertently sat next to Ember. They looked at each other for a second, then Ember rolled her eyes, got out, and sat in the front seat. Johnny and Kitty sat next to Danny which placed Kitty directly behind her friend.

Noticing the action, Kitty leaned forward and said to Ember. "Still feeling a little awkward about the sex thing huh?"

That was it for Ember. "Alright! Anybody else says a damn word about that and I swear I'll launch them into next Thursday! Got it!" She asked looking around at the others in the car with her. "Good." The rocker said as she reached to turn on the radio.

"So seductive. I take ya to the candy shop. I let ya lick the lollipop." The radio played and Ember quickly switched stations.

"Birthday sex. Birthday sex. Birthday sex." She looked at the radio wide eyed as everyone in the car, with the exception of Danny, stifled their chuckles. She switched the radio again frantically.

"Whyyyy don't we get drunk, and screw?" Came a slightly country voice.

"Oh come on!" She yelled at it before turning it off and crossing her arms.

That had apparently been all they could take as Tucker, Kitty, and Johnny burst out in insane laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This chapter's out there. I mean way out there… Perfect. I do not own Danny, Ember, Johnny, Kitty, Tucker, or Sam. Keep those reviews coming everyone. Even if they're bad. Tell me what you think, and please tell me if it made you laugh. That's what this whole story is about. Now here is chapter three. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

One Wild Night in Vegas: Chapter Three

Tucker drove through the downtown Las Vegas Traffic. It was completely stifling yet the cars moved surprisingly fast. Danny stared at the small white card with the words Stinton's Gym in big bold letters.

"So what do you think you have that for?" Kitty asked him.

"I'm not sure. I mean out of all the things we found in our pockets this seems so out of place." Danny replied turning it over. On the back it had writing from a black pen. The messy scrawl read simply, _He's good. Let him in. _For the life of him Danny couldn't figure out what it meant.

Ember had been struggling with something up in the front. Danny looked up from the card and saw she was wearing a silver ring with small engravings and an opal in the center. "Hey! That's my class ring!" Danny exclaimed leaning forward and grabbing her hand. "Why do you have it?"

"I don't know dipstick but I can't freakin' get it off!... Hey wait. That's my ring you're wearing!" Ember said.

Danny looked down at the ring that had given him so much trouble earlier. Now that she said it, the band did look like something Ember would wear.

"Give it back now." The girl demanded.

"I can't. It won't come off either." He retorted.

"Um this is just a suggestion but have either of you tried ghosting through it?" Johnny said.

They both just stared at him for a bit before simultaneously smacking their foreheads.

"That's ok folks. The genius will be here all week." He said smugly as Tucker laughed from up front.

Danny tried first but the ring only turned with him. He looked up at Ember questioningly. She shrugged and said. "I was wearing it when I died. Maybe it reacts to ghost powers like that."

He sighed and said. "If that's the case you won't have any more luck with mine. I was wearing it when I was first transformed." Sure enough, Ember tried only for the ring to go with her.

"Genius huh?" Ember said looking back at Johnny.

"Hey don't blame me just because you weren't smart enough to come up with that on your own." He said never losing his smug expression.

"We're here." Tucker said as they pulled up in the parking lot of the Luxor Hotel. Their small group got up and out of the Hummer. As they approached the front lobby employees seemed to scatter at their approach.

"What? Are we contagious or something?" Tucker asked as they looked around.

"Uh excuse me?" Danny said to a bellhop who had his back turned.

"Yes? Can I help youuaaAARGH!" Upon turning and seeing them the young man immediately bolted into a service entrance.

"Oookay…" Ember said. "That's not a good sign."

"What are you doing here?" A voice inquired from behind them. The group turned to see a middle aged man in a suit, with his arms crossed and an angry expression etched across his face.

"Uh well we…" Danny began only to be interrupted by Ember. "What the hell is wrong here! I mean we're being treated like we have the plague!"

The man snorted. "Well I'm not surprised. The way you carried on last night. I'm grateful I even have a staff left! Twelve of them quit last night!"

"Well what does that have to do with us?" Johnny demanded.

He looked at each of them carefully before finally barking out a low mirthless laugh and saying. "Oh my god. You don't remember anything, do you?"

The five shook their heads. "Well. Allow me to refresh your memories. You two tried to have sex everywhere on everything." He said pointing at Johnny and Kitty, the latter of which blushed fiercely. "You hit on everything that didn't have penis." He said as he moved to Tucker. "You tried to play the most god awful music I've ever heard to anyone who would listen. And to a few who wouldn't." Pointed at Ember who growled. "However, I can handle all of that. No problem… If it wasn't for you." He said with a glare at Danny.

"M-me? What did I do." Danny asked. The other four looked over at him with bewildered stares.

"First you start picking fights with the guests, then when I sent my two PROFESSIONAL bouncers to take care of you, you end up laying them out. You drank like a fiend, danced like a fool, and to top it all off you managed to freak out even more people with those little magic tricks of yours. And mind you, these people just got out of Mr. Angel's show." He said menacingly.

"Magic tricks?" Danny said with a hint of confusion.

"Yeah! Magic tricks! If I wasn't so pissed off at you I'd offer you a job. That thing you did where you stuck the whole upper half of your body through your girlfriend over there." He shuddered. "That fuckin' freaked me out."

"Oh yeah… Magic… Right." Danny said nervously, not even registering that the manager had pointed at Ember when he said girlfriend. He just couldn't believe he had used his ghost powers like that.

"Say… Where's the other one?" The guy said looking around.

"Other what?" Kitty asked.

"Well there were six of you last night. She seemed to be having fun but overall she wasn't anywhere near as bad as you five." He said.

"So I guess Sam was still with us here." Tucker said.

"Look I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused but we kind of lost our friend last night and we're trying to find her. Do you remember what time we came in?" Danny asked.

"Around nine if I'm not mistaken. And you all left together at ten fifty three." He added.

"That last time's pretty precise." Tucker said.

"Longest hour and fifty three minutes of my life." The man said. "Now I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He added trying to get around them to usher them to the door.

"Wait. We don't know where to look from here." Danny protested.

"Sorry. Not my problem." He said giving them gentle but urgent shoves.

"Danny! Is that you man!" The group stopped where they were and turned to see a man walking over to them. His hair long and a deep shade of black. He wore a plethora of gothic paraphernalia and was smiling at the group.

"Criss Angel?" Danny said completely surprised the magician knew him.

"How are you doing man?" He asked shaking Danny's hand.

"Uh pretty good. You?" Danny responded a little uncertain.

"Oh man I'm doing great. You and your friends sure do know how to party. How's it goin Tuck? Johnny? Ember? Kitty?" He said looking at each of them. Tucker, Johnny, and Ember all looked fairly confused. Kitty on the other hand seemed to have lost the ability to speak from the sheer glee of Criss Angel knowing her.

"Uh is somethin' wrong guys?" He asked.

"Look uh… Criss. We… can't remember a damn thing from last night." Danny said feeling a little ashamed as he said it.

"… Really? Nothing?" He asked as each of them shook their heads. "Damn. That's too bad. We had a hell of a time."

"Yes well that hell of a time is over Mr. Angel. And they were just leaving." The manager responded trying to get them out the door once again.

"Woah hang on. Someone's missing. Where's Sam?" Criss asked looking over the group.

"We don't know. We're trying to find her… Hey do you know where we went after here?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. You wanted to fight so bad that I sent you to Stinton's Gym. They have bare knuckle prize fights there every Friday night." He explained.

"So now we know where to look next." Tucker said.

"Yeah. Hey listen Criss thank you." Danny said as they left.

"No problem Danny. Hey! Someday you're going to have to come back and show me how you did that color change thing with your hair!" The magician called out, waving to them.

Danny waved back and nodded nervously. "Uh sure thing! Thanks again!"

The manager finally pushed them outside. "Thank you for coming to the Luxor Hotel. Please feel free to never ever come back again." He said before closing the glass doors behind him.

"What now?" Johnny asked as they gathered in a small circle.

"Well I guess the next place is this gym. I mean at this point, it's the best lead we have." Danny said.

The group nodded and Tucker said. "No arguments here."

Danny nodded back at them. "Alright everyone. Let's get OOOF!" A large fist came from out of nowhere and smashed into Danny's jaw. He spun around twice before falling to the sidewalk, unconscious.

"Woah! What the hell man?" Tucker said rushing over to his friend.

Ember had knelt next to him. "Dipstick? You alright?"

"Honest mom. The crumbs aren't mine." Danny mumbled incoherently.

"Yeah he's fine." Ember stated.

Once they made sure Danny was ok the four conscious ones looked up and gasped at what they saw. A middle aged man stood in front of them. He had a dark red beard, steely eyes, and a muscular frame. The tendons in his neck popped as he turned his head one way, and then the other.

"Ch…Ch… Chuck N… Norris?" Tucker stammered.

"Alright punks. I'm only going to ask this once. Where's my Hummer?" The former action star asked staring at them calmly yet dangerously.

Ember leaned over and whispered. "What are we gonna do?"

"Uh…uh… run." Tucker said grabbing Danny's other shoulder.

"What!" Ember asked both shocked and scared as Chuck advanced on them.

"Fucking run!" Tucker yelled as the group got the message.

They took off through the parking lot with Chuck right behind them. "Get your asses back here!" He yelled out angrily.

Tucker and Ember each had one of Danny's arms as they sprinted towards the hummer. Tucker took out the key and remotely opened the back.

Johnny, who was at the back of the group, looked behind himself to see the peeved star catching up to them. "Shadow! Stall!" He ordered as they neared the vehicle. A black form flew out across the asphalt from under Johnny's feet and stopped just in front of Chuck. To anyone watching it would have looked like he had simply tripped although, in later conversations, he would swear he felt something grab hold of his ankle as he ran.

They threw Danny in the back and quickly shut it, as they rushed to get inside. Just as Chuck caught up to the car Tucker pressed the lock button. After attempting to yank the door open he yelled in anger and actually punched through the double paned shatter proof glass.

"Oh shit!" Tucker said as an arm attempted to grab onto him.

"Floor it Tucker!" Ember yelled as she tried to push the arm back out.

Tucker threw it in reverse and peeled out of the parking lot. Chuck ran after them a little ways before stopping to yell some things that in all probability were not that kind. They finally got out on the road once again. "What the fuck is going on!" Kitty screamed in a panic.

"Oh my god. We just stole Chuck Norris's Hummer." Tucker said still shaking from their experience.

"Wait! Why the fuck didn't you just give him the keys!" Johnny asked.

"I panicked alright!" Tucker yelled back.

Ember shook her head and looked towards the back. "You doin ok back there dipstick?"

Danny sat up slowly and looked around before stating in an annoyed voice. "Look I can't make a pecan pie without baking soda so quit asking." He then slumped back down in a still dazed state.

"Right." Ember said turning back towards the front.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter isn't as funny as the others but I was in serious need of an explanatory chapter. I hope you still enjoy it. I do not own Danny, Ember, Johnny, Kitty, Tucker, or Sam. Here is chapter four. **

One Wild Night in Vegas: Chapter Four

Cars whizzed by the group on the other side of the freeway as Tucker's PDA led them to Stinton's Gym. Danny slept in the back and with the exception of the occasional twitch was fairly silent. Kitty sighed against Johnny's shoulder and said. "I can't believe we tried to have sex in public."

"I can't believe that fuckoff said I sang badly!" Ember said angrily as she looked back at Kitty. She grunted and crossed her arms. "Prick."

Johnny looked up as Ember faced forward and rolled his eyes. Then he moved his gaze over to Tucker and thought. "Eh. He's not so bad… For a human." His tolerance the guy was most likely due to the fact that they had a similar sense of humor. Who knows? In another place and time they could have been friends.

Tucker sighed audibly. His mind was far off as something troubled him. Johnny noticed and said. "Hey Tucker. You alright?"

"Yeah… It's just… Well did anybody else think it was weird that that guy said Danny was the worst out of all of us?" He asked the hummer's occupants.

The three ghost's looked at each other then slowly nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I mean if somebody was going to be worse than the rest of us, my first guess would have been Ember." Kitty said.

"Hey." Ember said turning towards her friend in an annoyed stare.

"It just felt odd for someone to say that about him." Tucker said in a slightly detached voice.

There was a silence that hung over the group until Johnny gave a slight chuckle and said. "Can you believe Chuck Norris punched out Danny Phantom?"

The occupants all laughed a little as Ember said. "We can never let him live it down."

"Live what down?" Came a weak voice from the back.

The ones who weren't driving looked at the young man who was slowly sitting up, holding his jaw. "Hey look. Dipstick's alive." Ember said with mock interest.

"Ow… As if my head didn't hurt enough already. What the hell hit me?" He asked clutching his head.

"Chuck Norris." Ember stated simply.

Danny chuckled. "No seriously. What hit me?"

"Chuck. Norris." Ember said enunciating the same way Danny had when she asked him where they were back at the hotel.

"Wait. What?" Danny asked surprised.

"Apparently we stole Chuck Norris's hummer. Hence the sweet wheels." Tucker said.

Danny was silent for a second before slapping his head. "The damn license plate. CHUCKS."

"Yep." Tucker replied as they pulled into a small parking lot. "Here we are. Stinton's Gym."

They all got out and looked up at the medium sized building. It was pretty unimpressive, with an old plastic lettering sign out front. The group walked in slowly as the scent of sweat came over them. There was only one guy inside. He wore a white muscle shirt, stood at just about Danny's height, had a thick black mustache, and matching hair. He turned towards them and quickly his expression changed from slight indifference to unbridled joy.

"There he is! My boy, my pal!" He rushed forward and hugged Danny tightly with a grip that was stronger than his physique led to believe. The halfa coughed for air as he was spun around several times in the embrace of the laughing man. "You're a monster! A freakin' animal boyo! I cleaned up at the fights last night!"

Once the man set him down Danny gasped for air. Ember walked forward and patted Danny's back.

"Oh my, that is so beautiful! The fighter and the love of his life! Touching enough to make a movie out of!" The man said gesturing to Ember and Danny.

"What!" They all said as Ember and Danny jumped away from each other.

Danny said. "Look man, we might a lot of things but in love is not one of them." Ember nodded in agreement.

The guy scoffed. "Man? Oh come on Danny. Don't tell me you don't remember your old pal Vinnie. I mean I don't think I could ever forget THE PHANTOM!" The last part he yelled out with enthusiasm.

Tucker and Danny quickly looked at each other in shock, then turned back to Vinnie who was looking through a nearby cardboard box. Danny's mind was spinning. He had revealed his secret. To a complete stranger no less. His mood didn't improve at all as Vinnie pulled out a DVD with the front labeled THE PHANTOM. Danny paled at the taped evidence and resisted the urge to blast it out of the man's hand.

"Here. Let's take a look at your highlights from last night." He said popping the DVD into an older player and pressed the on button on the TV. The screen flashed on and he grinned excitedly as the group huddled in behind him.

A large crowd of people were gathered in tightly around a boxing ring. They shouted and chanted egging on the two men inside the ropes, who were beating the crap out of each other. Suddenly the larger of the two got a lucky right cross in and the other man fell to the ground in a dead faint. A bell sounded and the man held up his bloody fists in a triumphant gesture. Bills could be seen being quickly exchanged between the patrons who apparently had good money riding on this fight.

Vinnie stepped in through the ropes and said into a microphone. "And that's the third opponent taken down tonight by GOOOOLIATH!" The crowd cheered and booed as his name was called out in victory. "Now I can only ask. Is there anyone out there who would be brave enough to face him!" The crowd descended into a dead silence as nobody wanted to be the next to take on this beast of a man.

Suddenly an all too familiar voice yelled out in a defiant challenge. "I'll fucking take him on!" The crowd roared as Danny walked forward. They didn't seem to care who was about to get decimated. Just as long as they got to see blood. A few individuals laughed as they saw who had accepted the challenge. Goliath was one of them. Danny's friends followed him closely cheering for him as he stepped through the ropes. Sam was there with them, yelling herself hoarse.

Danny unbuttoned his black shirt and pulled off the white t-shirt, revealing a toned physique. He wasn't scrawny by any means, but compared to the man standing in the opposite corner he may as well have been. Vinnie brought them both to the center and explained the rules to them. There apparently weren't very many, as within ten seconds both of the fighter's went to their corners.

Goliath pointed at Danny and then smashed his fist into his palm as a warning. It was obviously meant to intimidate Danny. It didn't. Danny was either too drunk or too stupid to care. He simply laughed and popped his neck on either side. A bell rang and Goliath rushed towards his foe who seemed to be standing nonchalantly. Just as it looked like his opponent was about to crush him Danny side stepped and tripped the man, sending him flying into a pole with a dull ring.

As the man cursed his throbbing skull Danny laughed mockingly. He pounded the mat angrily and stood up, taking a swing at Danny all at the same time. The halfa leaned out of the way of the fist and flicked goliath on the nose. Now the man was seriously pissed off. Goliath threw punch after punch at Danny but always seemed to hit where Danny was and never where he was going. After a full three minutes Goliath slowed his pace and breathed heavily, putting up his guard. Danny on the other hand, bounced on his heels in rhythmic beat. "Oh is it my turn now?" Danny yelled above the crowd.

"Just try it shrimpy! You may be fast but you ain't strong enough to get me out!" The man said confidently as sweat dripped from his brow.

Danny simply smirked and leapt off the ground, spinning in midair so his back was facing the man. Goliath looked up at boy with an expression of pure shock. The jump was so astounding that the fighter didn't even notice as Danny's foot shot out, smashing straight into his face. Danny landed safely on all fours as Goliath stumbled backwards for a second before falling to the mat and slipping into unconsciousness.

Tucker was very taken aback. He had seen Danny hold his own in his ghost form but he had never seen him fight like this as a human. Hell, he'd never seen Danny fight like this as a ghost. He was extremely confident, and seemed to relish taking on his opponent.

Danny brushed his hands smugly against each other as the crowd stared on in silence at the turn of events. A microphoned voice cut through the silence whipping the crowd back into a frenzy. "I don't believe it folks! What stirring upset! Goliath taken out by this amazing new comer! Let it be known to fear…" Vinnie leaned in and whispered something to Danny who seemed to think for a minute before smiling and whispering back. "DANNY THE PHANTOOOOOM FENTONNNNNN!" Vinnie yelled out enthusiastically as the crowd began chanting his stage name.

And so the long process began. Men would rush the stage for their chance at taking on the teenager only to wind up eating the mat. Most of the time Danny would toy with his opponents. Dodge around them or even flip over them until they were finally worn out before throwing a punch of his own.

Danny quickly became the safe bet and seemed to eat up the crowd's attention. One person in particular cheered for him louder than anyone else. Ember screamed out his name any chance she could and even kissed his cheek once while he was in the corner. Danny fought for almost two straight hours, which Vinnie fast-forwarded through only stopping for what he called the good parts.

Finally it came to the end of the video. Another man was lying knocked out on the mat and Danny's friends had rushed the stage. They were holding him up on their shoulders as Vinnie called the fights to an end. Danny had a few bruises on his chest and one black eye but otherwise didn't look that badly injured. His friends set him on the ground and out of nowhere Ember rushed in and kissed him full on the mouth.

The group stared at the television as Danny not only accepted the kiss but returned it with enthusiasm. "I… I think I see tongue…" Kitty whispered in shock.

What was even stranger was that Sam didn't seem to care. She was teasing them just like the other three friends were, but didn't seem jealous, angry, or even surprised.

Vinnie turned the player off and looked at them. "What did I tell you! He's an animal! Taking what he wants huh!" He said as he playfully punched Danny in the shoulder.

Danny rubbed his arm as he watched the static on the screen. Tucker stepped forward and said. "Um Vinnie… You don't happen to know where we went from here do you?"

"Of course I do! I took you there! What is with you guys! It's like you don't remember anything from last night!" He began to laugh until he noticed nobody else was laughing. "Oh my god you don't do you?"

They all shook their heads as Vinnie said. "Wow. You guys were drunk but I didn't think you were that far gone."

Danny shook himself out of his stupor and walked forward. "Look, we are kind of missing somebody and we're trying to find her. Do you know where Sam is?"

"Sam… Sam… Oh yeah that hot little piece of ass. The Goth chick right?" Vinnie said smiling to himself.

Danny rushed forward and in one swift motion pinned Vinnie against a wall. "Don't you EVER talk about her like that!" He growled.

Vinnie quickly put both of his hands up in a submissive gesture. "Hey man. Take it easy. I mean I can appreciate that you care about her but I wouldn't act like that about another girl in front of my wife." He said quickly.

"Wife? What are you…" Danny began to say. Then his eyes grew wide.

"Whoops…" Vinnie mumbled. "Forgot you don't remember…"

Danny released the man and slowly turned towards Ember who had the same expression on her face. All of a sudden it hit them both. Waking up in the same bed, the tattoos, the rings… They looked down at the rings that were fit snuggly around their fingers then looked back up at each other.

"Ember… we…" Danny tried to say it but his brain refused to form the words.

Embers vision blurred and she began to sway back and forth. For the first time in her after life, she fainted.

As her body smacked into the concrete floor her friends winced. "Why couldn't she have found out in a carpeted area?" Kitty murmured as she kneeled next to her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I have a big favor to ask. If you are reading this and or if you enjoy my work, I would very much appreciate it if you would go to my page, after reading this chapter, and do the poll I have set up. I'm kinda stuck and need some second opinions. Thank you in advance. Anyways. I do not own Danny, Ember, Johnny, Kitty, Tucker, or Sam. Sorry for the length of this one but it was necessary. Now I really hope you enjoy the story and thank you all for the reviews. I have sincerely enjoyed reading them.

One Wild Night in Vegas: Chapter Five

"Ember! Wake up! Can you hear me?" A voice said through the fog in her mind. The rock star slowly slipped back towards consciousness. A sharp pain erupted from the back of her head causing her to groan. "Ember?" The voice asked again and she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Keep your hands to yourself Gene." She mumbled incoherently.

"That's a good sign." She heard a female voice state.

Slowly her eyes opened. She shut them tightly as the bright lights from the ceiling pierced into her vision augmenting her headache. "Ugh… The damn lights." Ember said. Suddenly a shadow came over her face causing her to tentatively open them again. Her vision began to clear and as the colors and shapes found their correct alignment, Ember found herself staring at Danny.

His hands were on either one of her shoulders as he stared at her with concern. Her thought process was slow to kick in as she thought. "Dipstick? What the hell is he doing?... Wait… That's right, we're in Vegas… And I fainted… Because..." Ember's eyes widened as her memory smacked into her. "OH HELL NO!" She yelled out, punching Danny in the face and scrambling into a standing position.

"OW! Damn it Ember. What the hell?" Danny said, stumbling backwards and holding his cheek in pain.

"You… You… Damn it! There aren't words to describe how much I freaking hate you!" Ember screamed out.

"Uhh. Despise?" Johnny suggested.

"Loathe?" Kitty said.

"Ooh ooh! Abhor?" Tucker said with mock excitement.

"Ooh. Good one." Johnny said.

Danny and Ember barely heard the exchange of words between their other companions. "Me! What the hell did I do?" Danny asked.

"You married me! That's what you did!" Ember said as though it was the most repulsive thing her mouth had ever uttered.

"Not to be the bearer of bad news "Mrs. Fenton" but you obviously agreed to it. Hell, for all we know it was your idea!" He exclaimed angrily.

Ember's voice became low and had a note of danger in it. "First. If you ever call me that again, I will smash your face through a car windshield. And Second. There is no way it was my idea!"

"Oh really. And what makes you say that?" Danny scoffed.

"Because no matter how drunk I was I would never be hammered enough to marry you. Ever." She said.

Danny laughed and said. "Oh yeah? Well you might be right about that. But I know you were at least drunk enough to have sex with me."

"One more word Baby-pop. You say one more freaking smug ass word and I will push my fist down your throat and rip out your heart." She said as she stepped towards him with a deadly stare.

Danny stepped forward as well with a gaze just as dangerous. "Is that a fact?" The knuckles in his fist popped.

"That's a damn fact." Ember growled as they stood mere inches away from each other.

They stared silently at one another for a full minute before they heard someone beside them whisper. "Alright. Now kiss her."

The pair broke off their staring contest to look at their group of friends. All three were struggling to keep from laughing. Danny and Ember looked back at each other, realized how close they were, and with a small blush, quickly moved to distance themselves.

Ember subconsciously looked at the ring on her finger, then at Danny and shook her head in utter disbelief. "That's it. I'm done." She said walking out the doors.

"Done? What do you mean done?" Danny said following after her.

"I mean I'm gone! Outta here! Leaving! Take your pick." Ember replied as her feet crunched against the gravel.

"Leaving! You can't leave." Danny said running after her.

"Yeah? Why not?" She said as she reached the car and pulled out her guitar.

"We need you here. What if you remember something important?" Danny said.

"Well I guess you'll just be screwed then. Look I was willing to go along with this because I didn't have anything better to do, but life commitments to my nemesis is where I draw the line." She said looking around to make sure no one was watching before tossing her guitar into the air and leaping onto it. "See you around Dipstick. It's been pure hell." Ember said as she started to fly away.

"If you leave I won't divorce you." Danny called out to her. The guitar froze in midflight as she hovered.

He smiled as she floated back down to ground level and hopped off. "Come again?" She said in disbelief.

"Stay with us and help me find Sam. If you do, then I promise you, we'll get a divorce so quick your head will swim." Danny said.

"And if I don't" Ember asked with a hint of worry.

"Then I will refuse any attempts to separate and will drag this out as long as I possibly can." He replied with a smirk as Ember's eyes widened. "I will be the most caring, loving, and attentive husband you have ever seen."

Ember gasped at this. "You… you wouldn't."

"I wouldn't? Oh dear. I was wondering. Do you prefer the yellow paint or the floral wallpaper for the dining room?" He said scooting up close to her and putting on his cheesiest grin.

The ghost shivered and pushed him away. "Alright. I'll help you… Man. I never thought you had it in you to blackmail someone."

"I prefer the term extortion." Danny said as his friends walked out.

"Vinnie gave us two addresses. One is a tattoo parlor and the other is a wedding chapel. They're within a mile of each other and apparently we went to both last night." Tucker said walking up to them.

"Ok. Let's try the tattoo place first, then the chapel." Danny said as the group got into the hummer.

They drove out of the parking lot and onto the freeway in silence. This held for about twenty minutes before Kitty cleared her throat and said. "Out of all the people I would have guessed would get married, you two are the last."

Danny groaned as Tucker said. "Well to be fair they were drunk."

Johnny nodded in agreement. "They'd have to be. I mean, like, really really drunk."

Ember growled and said. "Could you please stop talking about us like we aren't here? And seriously, I'd rather not talk about that so let's just… pick a different subject." She paused in an attempt to control her boiling anger. Her gaze wandered to the radio, and her hand pressed the on button.

All five pairs of eyes went wide as the song blared through the speakers. "Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone! I love you an... krrzzzt."

The last sound was due to Ember ripping the radio from its console and chucking it out the window. Tucker looked in the rear view mirror and said. "Huh. She got three bounces with that one."

"Man. Chuck Norris is gonna be pissed." Johnny said.

(Twenty minutes later: Outside of Stinton's Gym)

Chuck walked out of the gym, clutching the slip of white paper in his fist. The guy inside had given him directions to exactly where they were going without incident. He must have missed them by just a few minutes based on what he had heard from the owner.

Chuck stepped over the Harley Davidson that was serving as his vehicle and slipped a sleek black helmet over his head. With a distinctive roar the motorcycle turned on and ripped out of the parking lot, spraying gravel behind it. Those punks were going to get it. Nobody steals from Chuck Norris. Nobody.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I know! I'm an idiot! And I'm sorry. My laptop actually broke two days after I posted the last chapter. And by broke I mean destroyed. I'm amazed they even got my stuff off of it. So I had to go get another computer and top that off with preparing for finals… Well it's been a hell of a month. So that's my excuse. I hope it is worthy of passing your judgment. And here is my peace offering. Chapter Six. I do not own Danny, Ember, Kitty, Johnny, Tucker, or Sam. Oh and one more thing. If you haven't already done the poll on my page I would very much appreciate your input. If you have, thank you so much! Now then. Everything's out of the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last few.**

One Wild Night in Vegas: Chapter Six

Ember's face was pressed up against the cool glass window of the hummer. There were so many things she had wanted to do with her life. Have one of her songs go platinum. Finish her second album. World domination. Shockingly, marriage wasn't anywhere on her bucket list. She sighed and thought to herself. "How in the hell could we have gotten married? It doesn't make any damn sense… Although… That fighting stuff he did was pretty impressive. Wait. Was that a compliment!" She groaned and thumped her head against the window.

Kitty noticed her friend's internal plight and leaned forward. She placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered. "Hey. You alright?"

Ember blew a strand of hair out of her face and said. "Yeah. Fanfreakin'tastic."

"It's about Danny isn't it?" She observed.

"Well I haven't married anyone else after a drunken night in Vegas lately." She murmured half heartedly.

"Oh come on sweetie. It could be worse." Kitty said.

"Really? How?" Ember asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

Just as she finished saying this a loud belch came out of Johnny. "Urp. Ah that breakfast is coming back on me."

Kitty rolled her eyes and said. "Your honor may I present exhibit A."

Ember actually laughed a little as she faced forwards to focus on the road. Danny, on the other hand, had remained oblivious to their entire conversation. He may have looked calm when he found out about his marriage but on the inside he was tearing himself apart. "How am I gonna tell my parents this? Well how bad could it really be? Hey mom and dad. Sorry I'm a few days late for dinner but I was busy getting boozed up in Las Vegas. Yeah, turns out I'm quite a catch too because not only did I hook up with an international pop star and teen singing sensation, but I'm also married to her. That's right. Married. And since you can't really get anymore shocked than you already are, I'm really the ghost boy you've been hunting for all this time… Yeah. That'll go over smooth."

Tucker cranked the wheel to the right as they came up to the tattoo parlor. The hummer slid to a stop in one of the closer vacant parking spaces and the group got out. Danny stepped to the front and took the lead while Ember, in an attempt to distance herself as much as possible from him, moved to the back and followed. The glass door's tiny bell jingled as they walked inside and a young man sitting behind a counter looked up at them briefly before sighing and staring back down at his magazine. The man was gothic looking, with several piercings in his ears, nose, and eyebrows. Tattoos covered his arms and long black hair shrouded his face.

"Uh excuse me?" Danny said to the man.

He looked up momentarily, sighed again, and closed his magazine before saying in a very monotone voice. "Welcome to the Calypso Tattoo Parlor. My name is Brent. Can I help you?"

"Well. To make a long story short, we came in here last night but we can't remember anything we did and the only reason we know we came here was because we retraced our steps up to this point and we are kinda looking for another person from our group who we lost somewhere along the way, her name is Sam, she's a Goth, she's a little shorted than me and she's missing a shoe." Danny finished and gasped for air.

"Dude. That was one hell of a run-on sentence." Tucker said.

"So have you seen her?" Danny asked.

The man stared at them blankly for a moment before shrugging and saying. "I dunno."

The group looked at Brent in disbelief before Danny said in a slightly annoyed voice. "Well were we here last night?"

"I dunno." He responded.

"Ok. Were you here last night?" Danny asked crossing his arms.

"Yes." Brent said.

"Well then how can you say you don't know?" Danny said raising his voice a little.

"Fairly easily. Look. I'm gonna be honest with you man. They don't pay me enough to pay attention to every customer we get." Brent explained, never dropping his monotone.

Danny growled a little and clenched his fists. Tucker walked forward and put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Easy man."

The ghost boy sighed and looked back up at Brent. "Alright. Do you guys have security cameras?"

"Yes." Brent said.

"Can we see the tapes for last night?" Danny asked.

"No. Only authorized personnel of the Calypso Tattoo Parlor are allowed to view our video footage." Brent replied.

Danny reached up and massaged his forehead with his thumb and pointer finger as he muttered quietly to himself. "One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand…"

For the first time since they arrived Brent showed an emotion besides apathy. He grinned and said. "However. I suppose I could be persuaded to look the other way for a small fee."

Danny's four friends backed away from him slowly. Anyone who had encountered Danny before could tell he was getting angry. His muscles were tense, his posture was pointed directly at the man behind the counter, and if you listened very carefully, you could hear the sound of his teeth grinding against each other. However, instead of losing it, Danny reached inside his jacket pocket, pulled out the wad of eight hundred dollars, and tossed it at the man. "Here. Now show us the cameras."

Brent counted the money and smirked. "I don't know. It seems to me that anyone willing to pay eight hundred would be willing to pay a thousand. I mean this is your friend we're talking about here."

The look on Danny's face could have sent a smarter man running. Unfortunately for Brent he wasn't that smart. "I'm trying to be reasonable here." Danny said through clenched teeth.

"So am I. Or maybe you don't want to know if Sam was here with you last night." He replied nonchalantly.

"That's it!" Danny yelled as he leapt over the desk and grabbed Brent by his shirt collar. He dragged the man out of his seat and slammed him up against the back wall. "Now you listen to me very carefully you pretentious little shit. I have just gone through one of the worst days of my life. I woke up with a hangover that would kill an elephant, married one of my enemies, lost one of my best friends, got punched in the face twice, committed grand theft auto, and it's not even lunch time yet! So let me put this as calmly as I possibly can given my situation. Today is NOT a good day to. Fuck! With. Me." As he said this, Danny lifted Brent off the ground with an almost inhuman ease. The young man looked completely and thoroughly terrified.

The four others in the group were so surprised by his outburst that they had actually backed up a few extra steps. Ember thought. "Damn. I've never seen this side of him." Slowly, a small feeling crept into her mind. She couldn't believe it. She was actually impressed by him.

"Now. You are going to hand me my money back, take us to your camera room, show us the tapes, and the entire time the only things I want to hear out of you is yes sir, or no sir. If you fail in any of these regards then I am going to remove every single piercing you have THE HARD WAY. Do you get me!" Danny growled.

"Y... Yes sir." Brent stammered.

"Damn fine answer!" Danny yelled, releasing the man and letting him fall to the floor. Brent reached a shaking hand into his pocket and handed Danny the wad of bills which was promptly thrown over his shoulder to Tucker. "Very good. Now get moving."

"Yes sir." Brent squeaked as he scrambled to get up and show them the back room. Danny followed him slowly but the four others in the room were still a bit paralyzed from shock.

"I can't believe it. That's what happens when he get mad?" Johnny asked Tucker.

"I don't know. I've never seen him act like that before. It was kind of freaky." Tucker replied.

"Hey. What are you two complaining about? That guy was jerking us around and Danny set him in his place. It was as simple as that." Ember said to the two of them before following Danny into the back room.

The three remaining friends stared at her. "Did she just compliment him?" Kitty asked the two guys who nodded in response. "And… did she just call him… Danny?" Nods again.

As they spoke Danny and Ember walked out of the back room with Brent following closely if fearfully behind them. "Thanks for the help Brent. Stay out of trouble will you?"

"Yes sir." He responded obediently as Danny motioned for the group to follow him outside.

They silently followed Danny as though unsure of what his reaction would be if one of them spoke. Finally the halfa said. "Sam was here with us. We should probably check out the chapel next and…"

"Woah woah woah. Hold up. What the hell was all that back there?" Tucker said.

"All what?" Danny asked.

"Um. Hello? When you went all Rambo on that guy?" Kitty said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that but the guy was… well he was really pissing me off." Danny said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah. We noticed." Johnny added.

"Alright. That outburst of yours aside, what did you find out?" Tucker asked.

"Like I said Sam was with us when we left… Oh yeah. And you got a tattoo as well Tuck." Danny responded with a smirk.

"I… What!" Tucker exclaimed quickly scanning over the visible parts of his body. "What is it? Where is it?"

"I don't think I'm gonna tell you. I'll just keep it as leverage for later." Danny said as the group chuckled at Tucker's contortions.

The group was so busy laughing, none of them heard the Harley's engine as it rode up and cut off right behind the hummer. Chuck removed his helmet and pushed out the kickstand of the bike. His boots made soft but deliberate sounds as he walked towards the group and right behind Danny.

Johnny wiped a tear from his eye and looked up at Danny. His expression immediately changed to that of sheer terror as he saw the man standing behind the halfa. "D… D… Danny…"

"Ha ha! Yeah Johnny?" Danny asked looking up.

The biker ghost managed to point behind him and say. "Chuck."

"What?" Danny asked confused as he turned around. "Aw shit."

Chuck's fist immediately shot out and connected with Danny's face. The force of the blow promptly knocked him to the ground once again.

"Danny!" Tucker exclaimed as he rushed to make sure his friend was ok.

Kitty, who was standing beside him at the time, had already kneeled next to him. "Hey you alright?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but you have to include our Wi-Fi package with your cable if you want the extra fourteen ninety five off…" Danny murmured.

"And he's out again." Kitty stated as they all looked up at Chuck. "You know you really should stop punching him in the face. He's gonna get brain damage or something." He stared at the girl on the ground with a look that distinctly meant. (And I should care because?...)

"Look. I just want my Hummer back. After you punks stole it last night and left me in the middle of Vegas with that piece of crap Harley I…" He said.

"Woah. Hang on. A Harley?" Johnny interrupted.

"Yeah." Chuck answered.

"Does it have a gray paint job?" Johnny asked.

"Yes." He said.

"And a number thirteen on the gas tank?" Johnny continued.

"Yeah. You know the bike I'm talking about?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah I do. It's mine. We must've left it behind when we took your Hummer… Um… Sorry about that by the way." He explained.

"If you're sorry then why did you take it again when I confronted you at the hotel?" Chuck asked.

'That's kinda my fault. I sorta panicked." Tucker admitted as he stood up.

Chuck stared at them as though contemplating what he was going to do. "Alright. I'll tell you what. I won't call the cops on you kids if you give me the keys to my Hummer…" The whole group breathed a sigh of relief. "And let me keep the ten thousand dollars."

Tucker, who was helping Danny back up to his feet, dropped him upon hearing this. "Ten thousand?... Oh. Sorry Danny."

"I'm ok." Danny responded, waving his right arm into the air.

"What ten thousand?" Ember asked in shock.

"The ten thousand dollars in poker chips I found in the bike's leather side bag." Chuck replied as Johnny and Ember ran towards the Harley.

Upon opening the bag they found he wasn't kidding. If there wasn't ten thousand in there it was pretty damn close. "Great. Now we're being blackmailed by Chuck Norris." Johnny said.

"What the hell do you need this money for anyway?" Ember asked.

"Well, just off the top of my head, a new radio for my Hummer." He responded as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the remains of the radio Ember had tossed out. Surprisingly it was mostly intact. "Found this about fifteen miles back."

"Dang. What's the model number on that thing? It's resilient." Tucker commented.

"You like it? I'll throw it in as part of the deal." Chuck said with a smirk.

"Look… Isn't there some way we can work something out?" Ember pleaded as she looked from the bag of poker chips in her hands to Chuck.

"I thought we just did. Look. It's the money or jail. Either way I win. So what's it gonna be?" He asked her.

Ember looked down at the money, then up at Chuck, then back down to the money. "Ember!" Kitty yelled at her friend.

"I'M THINKING ALRIGHT!" She yelled back. "Oh fine. Here." Ember said as she tossed him the bag in defeat.

"Thanks. You can keep the ones in your pockets by the way." He said casually as Ember's eye's widened in surprise at being caught. Tucker walked up and exchanged the Hummer keys for Johnny's and the busted radio. As Chuck climbed into his car he turned and said. "You know. Aside from the whole stealing my car and leaving me for dead thing, I will admit, you kids know how to party." On that final note, the former action star ripped out of the parking lot, leaving the group in a cloud of dust.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Kitty asked.

"I guess we partied with him at some point last night." Johnny said as he put his arm around her.

"You aren't actually gonna keep that thing are you?" Ember asked.

"Well he may be flawed but he's the only one I got." Kitty said kissing Johnny's cheek.

"Thanks babe… I think." Johnny said.

"No not you. Him." Ember corrected nodding towards Tucker.

"Keep her? I'm gonna try to fix her. Doesn't look like she needs much either. A power supply here, a little love there, and she'll be running good as new." Tucker said brushing off his new project with pride.

"Does he usually do that?" Ember asked Danny out of the corner of her mouth.

"Do what?" Danny asked as he brushed his jacket off.

"Give his gadgets genders?" She responded.

"Genders? He usually gives them names and talks to them." Danny said wryly.

"Don't you worry Mila. I'll get you fixed in no time." Tucker said as if on cue.

"Fantastic. Awesome. Beautiful… I wonder if Mila is fire proof." Ember mumbled to herself as tiny blue flames danced around her fingers.

Suddenly the piercing sounds of tires squealing filled the parking lot as two cars, one a black Mustang with red stripes and the other a bright green Camaro with purple flames, slid into the parking lot. The doors opened on both of the cars and six Latino men stepped out. All nicely dressed and all pointing guns at the group. "Where's our money holmes?" One of the men shouted at Danny as guns cocked all around them.

"Woah! Wait a second! What money!" Danny said frantically putting his arms up over his head. The man who had just addressed him walked forward and struck Danny in the face with the butt of his shotgun. The halfa fell to the ground, clutching his sore head. "Ohh… Why do people keep hitting me in the fa-a-ace?"

He lifted Danny's chin up with the barrel of his gun and said. "I'm talkin' about the ten G's you stole from us last night."

"Ten grand? But we just… Aw shit." Ember said as she realized that money was currently riding shotgun in Chuck Norris's Hummer.


End file.
